Witness to a Murder
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Nokoru overhears an ominous conversation in the bathroom. A student vanishes. His body is found weeks later, rotting in the botanical reserves. Our detectives are in for a dangerous case.


A/N: I should be updating other things…I am a bad bad girl …enjoy!xD

**Witness to a Murder**

_**Chapter One**_

He had been crapping in the last cubicle of the Men's Room when he overheard it (not that he'd readily admit the fact if ever he was called to testify).

Imonoyama Nokoru was about to lower the 'flush' lever when he heard the swinging door bang open somewhere north of the bathroom. Two voices in heated argument immediately resounded within the four linoleum-covered walls.

"You idiot!" The first voice seemed to belong to someone no younger than a teenager. "You almost let him get away!"

"Bastard," snapped the second, a deep, slightly accented and more-adult voice. "If I knew he was the damned target, I wouldn't have taken this assignment!"

"Shut up. Check this place first before you start shooting your mouth off."

Nokoru abandoned flushing to contents of the toilet bowl and hastened to make himself as flat as possible against the cold wall behind the cubicle door. It was the type that didn't have a gap underneath.

The blonde held his breath as the person whom the second voice belonged to jabbed open the cubicle doors with such alarming loudness he was convinced his own door would ricochet off his face and give him away.

The rap came so sharply and it made Nokoru jump. The door merely inched open, however, and seemed to satisfy the man. His heavy footsteps quickly receded, telling the blonde that he had returned to the sinks where his companion was.

"All clear," was the curt confirmation. A click signaled the locking of the bathroom door.

There was a sigh. "You're a hit man. This is your job."

"And you're heartless," was the retort. "You're a heartless fu—"

"Sounds ironic coming from someone like you. Give me the damned knives"

There was the sound of gushing water. A violent splash was succeeded by rich swearing before Nokoru heard the younger voice speak.

"Get the mop, will you?"

The heavy strides of the older man came closer to the broom cabinet just in front of Nokoru's cubicle. Through the thin gap between the hinged door and the wall, he could see a sliver of the person's back, bent over in the act or rummaging.

"I suppose the body wouldn't be discovered in the place you threw it in…" came the teen.

Summer blue eyes widened and the blonde's mind reeled with questions. What heinous act could these two have done?

The man stopped looking for the mop and straightened up. His face could not be seen.

"Y'know what?" he began in his deep voice. "I'll tell everyone. I'll come clean and say you killed to poor guy…"

But before he even finished speaking, the sound of a knife blade sliding against ceramic was heard and a glint of silver flew toward the man. Next came the sound of bone hacked once and a heavy thud.

Nokoru took the courage to peek and hurriedly clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out in shock.

The Caucasian hit man had sunk to a sitting position on the tiled floor. Blood was pooling about him and gleaming knife was sticking out of his head.

Tense silence hung like a rain cloud.

"This makes two idiots then," said the first voice.

Lighter footfalls came closer to Nokoru's stall and he once more hid in panic.

All the poor blonde heard next were something being dragged away, water gushing from the faucets and a mop moving back and forth.

- - - -

"Kaichou!" Suoh exclaimed in surprise when his chairman entered their Council Room. "Where have you been?"

Nokoru terribly failed to mask his stunned silence and frightened pallor. Wary blue eyes shot the secretary a look before he wordlessly went to his desk.

"Nokoru?" the bluenette asked, concerned. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a…" He trailed off when the blonde wheeled about.

"Where's Akira?"

"He's…he said he had something to take care of in the University. Why?"

Nokoru relaxed. "I wouldn't want him to hear this…"

Suoh frowned and approached the Chairman's desk. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

The elder boy looked wistfully out the large glass window at the setting sun, somewhat reluctant to begin.

**TBC**


End file.
